iterum vivere
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Because there's no such thing as a pure wish, and now they have to pay the consequences for embarking on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

"There is no such thing as a pure wish," she sighed, "Only a life of pain and suffering..."

Her voice, solemn and sad, rang in the hollow ears of the survivors.

"Peace in this world means chaos in another," She said, "So choose, warriors, will you protect another world in exchange for your happiness?"

"Oh-Lady Midrioko, no, Lady Fate, I would rather die than to relive what I went through," a girl adorned with a tattered skin tight body suit cried, "It has been four years with my hands stained with innocent blood and the death of my loved ones. Please lay me to rest in the heavens."

"Sango!" A choked sob rang out from a raven-haired girl, "Oh my god, Sango, no..."

"Kagome, I cannot do this anymore. My spirit and heart are too weak to go on. I long for all this to end. Goodbye, Sister," She turned her brown eyes towards everyone else, "Thank you all."

The blood from her wounds slowly started flowing again, combining with the black crimson lake that pooled on the ground. The raven-haired girl gripped her hands tightly and rocked back and forth. The others stared upon them with sympathy.

"Your desire shall be granted," The glowing figure gestured to the now dead woman, "Does anyone else wish to be laid in peace?"

The godly figure stared at a man tattoed with a star on his forehead. He gripped his blood splattered weapon tightly and stepped forward, his thickly corded braid swaying in the wind.

"I have no one left, but I am selfish," He kept his emotions in check, "I want to live. It has been... our goal to live as brothers. But now I am the only one left, but I still wish to live even if it is only I."

She nodded in understanding.

"End my misery- I've done my duty to the Shikon no Tama and protected this world from Naraku. I'm bound no longer to protect another," the raven-haired girl suddenly burst out crying, "My family is dead, and I have no one else to love and cherish. I-"

"Miko Kagome Higurashi, you poor, poor child. I truly pity you. You will and are forever bound to time," Lady Fate said, "You have no other choice. Unless the Shikon no Tama truly disappears, then you have to endure the pain and suffering time will inflict on you."

The raven-haired girl nodded brokenly, the once stubborn fire in her eyes gone.

"To keep peace in this world, you must defeat the evil in the other. I wish you the best of luck warriors, as you will all die as heroes today and live on as legends."

"Die?" A demon turned his sharp maroon eyes to her, "Explain, Lady Fate."

"Lord Sesshomaru," She turned towards the other figures, "Miko Kagome Higurashi. Merchant Bankotsu. You will all disappear from Feudal Japan today and reappear in a few years, born anew and memories wiped clean until you meet each other. Your mission to rid the world of evil."

The demon snarled, his silver hair whipping from his face, "Lady Fate, I do not wish to be included in this... Ridiculousness."

"You have no choice, demon," Lady Fate sighed, "It is death or this."

The once prideful demon quieted down, too tired to fight, but was bound to the mission by his need to survive.

"Goodluck."

* * *

Kagome screamed.

"Honey," Black hair entered her view, "Are you okay?"

"M-Mom," Fat tears rolled down the young girl's cheeks.

"Kagome, sweetie, you're okay," A black-haired woman patted her hands on the girl's head.

"M-mom." The little girl cried, clutching a dog plushie, "T-They were hurt again, a-and-"

Fat drops rolling down her chubby cheeks. The woman hugged her daughter in sympathy and combed through the girl's soft, raven hair with her slender fingers. The young girl's breathing came out in gasps and she tried to talk.

"Shh," The woman soothed, "They don't exist. You're okay."

"B-But they're so real," The girl hiccuped, "I-I don't remember their names, but I-I felt like I w-was there. T-They were my friends. And-"

Her voice became too muffled to hear and the woman pulled her daughter in closer, "Sweetie, nothing is going to hurt you."

"No!" The girl pulled back, "It's not me I-I'm worried about, i-it's them!"

"Shhh... They'll be okay."

Her daughter suddenly stilled in her arms and shifted. Her watery, exotic blue eyes fixated on her mother. The woman had chills run down her back, and goosebumps lined themselves up on her thin arms.

"I feel so, so empty."

* * *

Bankotsu woke up in a river of sweat. His fingers scratched at the invisible hands choking his throat.

"No..."

There was a gaping, empty hole in his heart and missing pieces in his brain. He wanted to claw his eyes out, but even if he did, he knew that he would keep reliving those _scenes._ Those bloody, bloody scenes.

God, whenever he closed his eyes, he could see the broken body of a black haired girl, covered in dark red human blood. He could see the limbless form of a once majestic silver haired man, bleeding out in the cold rain.

He knew that he had to find something-something-anything before it was too late.

The cold rain splattered softly against his body, reminding him of the splatters of warm blood.

* * *

The boy shifted his stoic gaze at the wall.

It was the same dream that plagued his nights. The screaming, the crying, the begging, the laughing. He couldn't get it out of his mind. The intense blue eyes surrounded by coal colored eyelashes. The tattoo of a star, imprinted on tan skin.

Not ten minutes after he had awoken, a small pop echoed throughout the room.

"Master, why is you up? You is supposed to be sleeping," A small voice croaked out.

The voice came from a creature, barely half the size of his height. It had large, floppy ears and doelike green eyes shining with adoration. It was clothed in tattered fabric- rags. The boy tilted his head slightly with a frown.

"Just nightmares, Teekey."

"Young Master should know that Teekey has to report you to her other Masters. Your parents is very worried about you, Young Master."

The boy inhaled sharply and exhaled, "Teekey, this Sesshomaru wishes to relieve himself in the lavatory. Please do not worry about me."

"Whatever Master wishes are Teekey's commands. Teekey will check back on you in an hour."

With another crack, the creature disappeared from his room. The boy slowly rose from his plush bed and walked stiffly to his bathroom. His white silk robes did nothing to shield him from the chilly temperatures of his room, but he paid no attention to his own shivering.

For some reason, he had no trouble seeing in the dark. Something about being blessed and his pureblood family heritage, his parents' doctors had said, to have the ability to see in the dark and the ability to hear conversations a mile away. It didn't help that he had strange, maroon cheek markings.

They said it was because his father came from the prestigious Salazar Slytherin bloodline and his mother was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw.

And for some reason, he knew that these traits didn't come from being in a royal bloodline.

Golden eyes stared at him, rimmed with red and swimming with unshed tears.

The feeling of hopelessness clawed at his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vote for your pairing! Everything is accepted unless it's Jaken x anything._

* * *

She wakes up every morning with a different name on her lips.

"Sess-"

Her breathing was labored, and her conflicted cerulean blue eyes stared at the white ceiling. It was always the same dream over and over again- if she didn't wake up feeling like she was being choked by a smooth, slimy grip, then something was wrong.

Her mother had taken her to multiple muggle therapists, and her father had made her take multiple dreamless sleep potions. The muggle doctors claimed she had something like PTSD and gave her pills to take daily. However, none of it worked. She would get nightmares every day, all with the same people.

There was one that stood out from the rest. It was the worst and every time she relived it, she would wake up sobbing and furious.

Her fingers ran through her hair and she got up slowly, her lithe body shaking like a leaf. There was something desperate clawing at her heart and she stumbled into the bathroom. Her nimble hands turned on the sink and splashed water all over her face.

"Ugh..."

There was no way she could get rid of the feeling threatening to boil over in her body, but she could hope that somehow, someone would hear her cries for help and cure her ailments. However, there was a nagging curiosity to find out who the people in her dream was.

She could never remember their faces though. But the feelings were there whenever she heard something familiar.

Last week, when she went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up her first-year textbooks, she saw a flash of silver hair. Her feet carried her towards the flash, but moments later, she found herself facing a brick wall. Her parents had found her crying.

There were times when she went outside and felt piercing eyes staring at the back of her head, but she was too scared to turn around. Every time she felt them though, she heard the laughter of a man and the teasing voice of "Banryruu."

She didn't know how long she pressed her forehead against the cool bathroom tiles, lost in thought, but it had been long enough that her mother was knocking on the door.

"Kagome, dear, you wouldn't want to be late to the train station do you?"

Kagome suddenly sat up and said, "Oh dear."

* * *

A boy with sapphire eyes and cropped hair ran his eyes suspiciously over the brick wall in between Platforms nine and ten. He glanced back at his ticket. He looked at the wall again.

There was something about the wall that set his nerves on fire. He knew it was magic, but something about it was familiar.

"Excuse me..." A boy with a messy mop of hair and shocking green eyes whispered out, "I saw your ticket a-and I don't mean to intrude, but how would we get to Platform nine and three quarters?"

Bankotsu turned his piercing gaze towards the other boys' green eyes. He looked at his ragged muggle clothing and took in the state of his own. They must've made an odd pair, as boys with black hair and oversized muggle clothing.

Perhaps this boy was also homeless. He looked around them and saw a family of red-headed people. Perhaps they could help them, judging by their suspicious footing and shifty looks.

"I don't know, but maybe they can help us."

* * *

"Hello, you must be Sesshomaru Tashio. My name is Draco Malfoy. "

Sesshomaru didn't bother to turn around, but he already knew who it was the moment the boy intruded on his personal compartment. It was Draco Malfoy, a friend of his family's. Sesshomaru was the kind of boy that didn't bother to greet others that he had no interest meeting.

"Get out."

His cold voice must've scared the hell out of Malfoy because he heard a squeak and the sound of a door shutting. However, the sound of the door sliding open caught his attention again.

"Didn't I tell you-" Sesshomaru's voice was caught in his throat.

There was a pulse in the air and he suddenly became afraid to talk. Judging by the smell of the person, it was someone too real to be a dream. He heard a choked sob and slowly swiveled his head to face her.

Their gaze connected and their jaws dropped, "You."

* * *

Bankostu followed the redheads and the black haired boy with a slight air of annoyance. At first, they had been tolerable, then, he realized, they were just like any other person. A little bland and boring.

However, when he got onto the train, there was something calling out to him.

A desperate tug at his heart told him to follow it. He couldn't recall the last time he felt this way and his heart was pounding a million miles per minute. Whatever it was, he needed to find it, and fast, or else his heart would burst out of his own chest.

"I'll be back!" They had questionable gazes etched onto their faces.

"Where are you going?"

"Bankostu!"

He ignored their cries for him to stay with them and followed the glowing red string of Fate. How he knew that it was the red string of Fate was beyond him, but at that moment, the only thoughts that occupied his head were the cerulean blue eyes of a girl and the cold icy glare of gold.

His palms became sweaty and his heart almost stopped when he saw the knot at the end of the string. Without hesitation, he flung open the compartment door and his heart beat so fast he thought he was about to die.

Bankotsu's gaze connected with the two people in the compartment. For the first time in his life, he felt something other than annoyance and bitterness.

And then, a gate of memories opened.

* * *

To say it was agony for the three of them was an understatement. When Sesshomaru and Kagome met, it wasn't too bad. They had received parts of memories, which had been a gentle push to their brain.

However, when Bankostu arrived, there was a pain that shot through their head that was so unbearable that even Sesshomaru dropped to his knees. Bankotsu fell into the compartment with a strangled gasp, his luggage spilling open with a pathetic click. Kagome gritted her teeth and tears leaked from her glowing pink eyes.

For moments, the three of them laid there, clutching their heads. The compartment door had mysteriously swung shut and silence was bestowed on them.

"Y-You both really exist," The black haired girl breathed laboriously, her tears falling off of her face like a waterfall, "For years I would wake up, crying and thinking that I was crazy. I can't believe you both really exist."

"I-" Sesshomaru was afraid his voice would crack.

Bankostu was reduced into a curled ball, overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings. There were no words to describe the turmoil of emotions raging through him.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next eight hours, all they talked about was _everything._

The three of them were the exact same they remembered each other to be. Albeit overwhelmed with memories and emotions, they continued to talk. Kagome talked about the first nightmare she received, how it left her shaken up and crying.

Sesshomaru, a person who was not naturally social, became a chatterbox when he mentioned the feelings he got sometimes when he saw things that resembled them. Bankostu, a boy who lived on the streets, which turned him into a secretive person, spilled everything he had been through the past few years.

However, the most peculiar thing happened with the three of them. Sesshomaru, who already had gold eyes and a mop of silver hair, gained a few magenta stripes that carved themselves all over his skin. A magenta crescent moon revealed itself when he brushed his sweaty bangs to the side of his head.

Bankostu's blue star, which had appeared in all of their dreams, engraved itself on the center of his forehead. Kagome's ears had elongated to give themselves an elven look and a small sakura was imprinted on the side of her left wrist.

"How exactly do we hide this?" Bankostu was close to screeching, pointing at his marking, "I mean, I like that it's back and all, but don't you think I'm going to have a lot of human grubby fingers touching it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened with amusement and Kagome grinned.

"We can try to conceal it?"

Sesshomaru lifted up his delicately clawed hand, "Or this Sesshomaru can remove it."

The three of the recoiled in shock when Sesshomaru's claws suddenly glowed green and a liquid sizzled from the tips of his fingers. It dripped onto the floor and left a blackened mark. A fanged grin carved itself on his face.

"Oh, hell to the no," Bankostu's face paled to an ashy gray, "Let's just try to conceal it."

"I probably have concealer somewhere..." Kagome reached up to get her trunk.

Sesshomaru was close to facepalming.

"Kagome, you are a Miko. Unlike me, a questionable specter with little to no powers. The only thing I can do is wield my sweet, sweet Banryuu," He was left with a dreamy look on his face, "Speaking of which, where the hell is my Banryruu?"

"We will retrieve our weapons once we have time. For now, we shall try to adapt to these pathetic small bodies." Sesshomaru lifted his thin arm with a lip curl of disgust, "It is so weak even with Lady Fate's blessing. This body of mine is equivalent to a demon of age three."

"Sesshomaru, please cease your yapping. I am trying to summon my powers."

Kagome pointed a slender finger to the blue star and closed her eyes. At first, nothing happened.

Then, the compartment was filled with a tender warm pink glow that radiated from Kagome's closed eyes. Within seconds, Sesshomaru hissed and pulled back when a pink light encased her fingertips. Bankotsu instinctively leaned in closer to the warm light, feeling an oddly calm sensation run through his veins.

"I think I did it. It's not visible to the naked eye anymore."

"Miko, were you trying to kill this Sesshomaru?"

They both turned to face angry gold eyes. To their surprise, his markings on his face were also gone, leaving him with faded magenta stripes on his exposed ankles. Kagome shot him a cheeky grin.

"Demon, you should know by now that I have meticulous control over the sort of powers that I own. If I was going to kill you, I'd have Bankotsu try to chop you up with his beloved Banryuu first!"

Bakotsu flashed the snarling Sesshomaru his pearly whites.

"Firs' years..." They stilled when they heard the faint cry of: "Firs' years over here!"

"Crap!" Bankostu cursed.

In a flurry, they dragged their luggage off of the rack they had put it upon. However, when Sesshomaru tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he dragged his glowing green claws all over the compartment door. It melted with a satisfying sizzle and he grabbed the other two human's wrists.

The three of them shoved their way out of the train and tumbled onto the cold ground, dizzy and frumpled.

"What do we do?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in the dark, "I don't see the other lost tiny kids anywhere!"

"I think what we should be worried about is how we got locked into that compartment," Bankostu's eyes narrowed to angry slits, "Before coming here, I had read the Charms book we were given-"

His two friends shot him blank stares.

"What?" He said.

"You are telling this Lord Sesshomaru that you were enjoying a book out of your own free will?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's face was red from holding in her laughter.

"I was bored, okay? Anyways, I came across the charm 'Alohomora.' It supposedly opens the locks on doors and that can't be opened by normal," He shot a glance at Sesshomaru when he said this, "means. If there's a spell to reverse the locking mechanism, then there must be a spell that locks the doors. Someone must have trapped us in."

Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded slowly.

"So someone must have something against us-"

"Are you three first years?" A girl, unaware of the subject of their conversation, asked, "Hagrid just left with them across the water."

The three of them rubbed their heads sheepishly. They glanced at the dark lake, cursing when they saw the tiny canoes making their way to the Hogwarts Castle. The girl snapped them back to his attention with a cough.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater, prefect of the House of Ravenclaw. If you follow me, I can get you to Hogwarts with another mode of transportation," She muttered.

Without another word, the three of them followed the Head Girl. When the three of them scanned her aura, it was a soft gray with glowing parts of blue. Her aura was partially pure and they were able to follow her without much hesitation.

"So what exactly were you three doing that made you late?" Penelope asked.

"Sleeping."

"Eating."

"Talking."

The three of them exchanged panicked glances when their answers were all different. Kagome shot them both a glare and they returned it with their own.

"Haha, I meant Eating."

"We were definitely talking."

"Slept in."

They exchanged looks again. Kagome stepped on Bankotsu's foot who in turned shoved Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned his sharp glare to focus on Kagome who defiantly looked straight.

"Talking!"

"I meant sleeping."

"Um, _eating_."

Penelope giggled when their answers all contradicted each other again, "Alright, I'll just tell the professors you three fell asleep in the same compartment."

A sigh of relief left Kagome's mouth. Penelope winked at them.

They traveled along a worn, muddy path until a carriage pulled up drawn by bony, black horses. Sesshomaru took in a deep inhale, and his nostrils were flooded with the scent of death.

"I'm going to sit with you three, just in case you get spooked out by the carriages. They are supposedly carried by thestrals, but people who have only seen death can see them."

The three first years shifted nervously when the horses stopped and turned a black eye toward them. It was an intelligent animal and bowed towards the three with a slight bend in one leg.

"These horses kind of creep me out," Kagome whispered.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what are these?" Bankotsu asked, "There's something about these that throws me off.

"These are-"

"Hop on," A slight annoyance tainted the otherwise composed girly voice of Penelope, "We don't have all night. Especially since you First years have to arrive earlier than the other years."

* * *

"Professor McGonagall."

The woman turned a sharp hawk eye towards the Ravenclaw Prefect, "What is it, Ms. Clearwater?"

"I found these first years who got fell asleep in the compartments and lost track of time. They arrived here via thestrals' carriages."

To their credit, the three of them looked guilty. Kagome kept her gaze on the floor with a pout on her lips. Bankotsu looked at her with a sheepish rub on the back of his head, and Sesshomaru bore a frown.

Never in all of her years teaching had she have first years fall asleep in the Hogwarts compartment and miss Hagrid's loud voice. Then again, she had Harry Potter as one of the students lining up to be sorted, and she had already caught the Weasley twins trying to tie a toilet seat to their old family owl's talons.

"Ah, well, children, it would be in your best interests to hurry along. The Sorting Hat Ceremony is about to start."


	4. Chapter 4

_vote for your pairings! romance is about to bloom_

* * *

"Potter, Harry!"

Bankotsu sniggered and Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. Unknown to them, the Great Hall was in a flurry of commotion because of Harry Potter. Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed nervously, having never been late to an event before.

"His name kinda sounds like Potty..." Bankostu sniggered.

An African American boy overheard them and doubled over in silent laughter. A redhead whipped around in a flurry, his face once pale was now as red as his hair. His chest seemed to heave in anger.

"I'll have you know that Harry POTTER's name is pronounced like POTTER, not POTTY!"

A portly ghost opened his mouth to step in, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Bankotsu, he's right... We ought to not make fun of other people's names."

At this, the redhead's face blushed pink.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

People clapped so loudly that the entire Great Hall shook, and the trio looked at each other in slight confusion. Kagome had furrowed eyebrows, and Bankotsu stared in envy at the crowd, but Sesshomaru had his usual impassive look. As eleven-year-olds, their slightly chubby cheeks made them look adorable instead of intimidating.

"Did we miss something important...?" Kagome mouthed.

A girl opened her mouth to speak but her voice was drowned out by another name.

"Thomas, Dean."

A skinny boy shifted in line to step up in front of the crowd. The girl gave an exasperated look and turned her back on them. The same redhead decided to jump in to speak.

"Don't you guys know who Harry Potter is?"

They looked at each other to shrug.

"Is he a merchant"-at this, Ron looked at Bankotsu in confusion-"Then no."

"Maybe he's the great evil we're supposed to defeat," Sesshomaru concluded.

"He's another Naraku?"

"Why else would everyone know him?"

"Maybe he's a reincarnate."

"That would explain why we're here."

"All we have to do is kill Harry Potter then, right?"

"Harry Potter does sound like an evil name..."

Ron's face turned from confusion to horror, "W-What... No, he's the savior of the Wizard World. He's the-boy-who-lived."

"Then who's the 'great evil' that's been threatening you guys?"

"That'd be you-know-who," Ron's face paled and his voice dropped to a whisper, "But he hasn't been alive for years."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"That's me..." Ron's fingers were crossed, "I better get going."

Kagome mouthed a good luck.

"What the hell is up with these wizards and witches without pointy hats talking about people without names and expecting us to know them? God, Japan was so much easier... I'd rather fight a horde of demons than fight these nameless-pointy-hat-less people," Bankotsu sighed.

"Maybe England culture is different than Japan," Sesshomaru said, "When I was a toddler, I heard of people saying you-know-who and the-boy-who-lived, but no one ever told me about them. My parents shipped me off to a muggle boarding school in Japan."

"Don't look at me," Bankotsu waved his hands, "I lived on the streets until the last year bro."

"Raised muggle," Kagome sighed.

"Be lucky you never heard of you-know-who..." The African American boy spoke before stepping up onto the stage, "He was a mass murderer."

* * *

"...Because we had some _unexpected_ circumstances, we have three late first years who arrived late to Hogwarts this year. Please welcome the first one, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome focused her blue eyes onto the ground and calmed her breathing.

 _'I can do this. I saved Japan. I basically destroyed a wish-granting jewel that could have obliterated the world. I am trapped in an eleven-year-old body that's scared of crowds-no, I can do this. Oh my god, I'm going to pee my pants...'_

Her train of thought was broken when the hat was placed onto her head.

Instead of speaking to her in her head, the Sorting Hat opened its mouth to speak.

"Will Shichinintai, Bankotsu, and Tashio, Sesshomaru please come to the Sorting Hat."

Confused whispers broke out in the Great Hall.

"Kagome, it might be for the best if you take me off for a bit," The Sorting Hat spotted a Cheshire grin on its tear, "But please keep your hand on me."

Kagome obediently did as it told.

"Is this normal?" Bankotsu mouthed.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," Kagome mouthed back.

The three of them placed their hands back onto the Sorting Hat.

"First of all, Sesshomaru-sama, how dare you lose your father's swords? I worked so hard to forge them and to think that after all these centuries, you would lose them!" The Sorting Hat screamed into their heads.

"Please don't tell me this is Totosai."

"Oh yes it is, Kagome-chan. These foolish wizards tricked me into forging my own soul into this hat so now, once a year, I get to read minds and wait for someone like you to free me."

"What makes you think we're going to free you?" Bankotsu's eye twitched rapidly.

A mental image of Totosai grinning shot through their heads and clangs hit the floor. Tenseiga and Bakusaiga came out with a pink pop, followed by Banyruu that unceremoniously clanged onto the floor. Tessegia dropped out last with an angry red aura.

"My baby!" Bankotsu leaned down to pick it up but it gravitated further from him.

"Alright, old man, what's the deal," Kagome said.

"I want to get out of this hat. I don't know how those wizards did it, but my body is apparently treasured in some bank somewhere."

"Is that it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, if you don't mind... I would love to get something to warm my bed every-"

"Deal is sealed!" Kagome said.

The hat gave a dejected sigh, "I tried. Well, now it's time to sort you three- Kagome, you seem to be very Hufflepuff, but I would rather I place all three of you in the same house. Sesshomaru is very Ravenclaw, but Slytherin at the same time. Bankotsu, you're very Gryffindor. You've got undying loyalty to your brothers. Literally."

The sorting hat snorted at his own joke, "But I know Lady Fate will kill me if I separated you three. Let's see... According to the Hogwarts manual, if I couldn't sort you guys in ten minutes- it's been more than fifteen minutes, by the way, so I've already broken that rule- Gryffindor means brave, Hufflepuff means soft, Ravenclaw means smart, and Slytherin means tricky. Let's go with Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out.

The dining hall was too confused to cheer.

"For who though?" McGonagall asked.

"All three, bimbo!" The hat yelled.


End file.
